Universe nya chanbaek?
by SehunSapiens
Summary: KUMPULAN ONESHOOT CHANBAEK - [chapter 8] : So let me know the truth,Before I dive right into you...Byun Baekhyun. -park chanyeol
1. chapter 1

Ini fanfiction pertama saya di fanfiction net, jadi mohon bantuannya!~

((2018.04.23.Monday))

 **-•- Ridiculous -•-**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Other cast :**

 **Find it by yourself hehe~**

 **Warning! Yaoi! BoyXBoy!**

 **ONESHOOT**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it!**

Aku dengar tadi pagi Kris sunbae kembali menyatakan perasaanya!"

"Ish! Aku semakin iri padanya! Dia 'kan hanya laki laki!"

"Astaga! Semuanya cepat berkumpul di lapangan! Kim Mingyu akan menyatakan perasaannya!" Pekik seorang siswi dengan heboh sambil menunjuk-nunjuk lapangan basket indoor , hampir semua orang dengan cepat berlari menuju lapangan dan memenuhi tempat tersebut.

Semua siswa yang telah berkumpul pun menatap cemas pada dua orang yang berdiri di tengah lapangan , Kim Mingyu dan Byun Baekhyun namanya.

"Baekhyun, aku tau kita baru mengenal beberapa bulan ini, t-tapi—"

"Kim Mingyu-ssi"

"N-ne?"

Baekhyun, namja bertubuh kecil itu bahkan harus mendongak untuk menatap mata lawan bicaranya, menghela nafas lelah.

"Kau menyukai ku?" Tanya nya dengan wajah datar dan semua yang menyaksikan menahan nafas tegang.

"A-ah, t-tid– m-maksudku ya, a-aku menyukai mu Baekhyun" jawab nya gugup

Baekhyun menghela nafas sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya mendekati tubuh menjulang Mingyu dan menepuk bahunya dua kali dengan pelan, namun dapat membuat sebagian besar gadis membuang nafas lega. Karena tepukan di bahu

berarti—

"Maaf,"

— dia ditolak,

Mingyu menundukan kepalanya, menahan sakit yang menghantam dada sebelah kirinya, kemudian mengangguk pelan, memgerti.

Baekhyun tersenyum, manis sekali. kemudian sedikit berjinjit untuk mengusak pucuk kepala yang lebih tinggi, membuat Mingyu mengangkat kepala nya dengan mata sedikit berbinar.

"Tapi, teruslah mencoba," lanjutnya membuat binaran mata tersebut semakin terlihat. Dan orang orang yang menonton kembali terkejut.

Setelah kembali menepuk pundak yang lebih tinggi, si mungil melangkah keluar dari lapangan, seperti biasanya.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, seorang laki laki bersuara lucu mengejutkan seorang lelaki tinggi bertelinga lebar yang tengah sibuk membaca buku novel.

"Yak! Chanyeol!" Panggil laki laki bersuara lucu– nyaring sih sebenarnya–

"Mwo? Bisakah kau berhenti mengganggu ku, Kim Jongdae?" Kesal namja bertelinga lucu itu, Park Chanyeol.

Jongdae menggeleng dramatis

"Aku disini ingin memberitahumu berita terbaru! Ini sangat penting kau tau–"

"Intinya," potong Chanyeol dan Jongdae hanya haha-hehe

"Byun Baekhyun memberikan kesempatan pada anak bernama Kim Mingyu, kau tau?" Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit,

"Memberi kesempatan? Maksudmu?" Tanya nya bingung

"Iya, tuanganmu itu mengatakan seperti ini 'Tapi teruslah mencoba' tepat setelah dirinya menolak anak bernama Kim Mingyu itu, padahal sebelumnya dia tidak pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu bahkan pada Kris, mungkin dia sudah bosan denganmu— yak! Park Chanyeol aku belum selesai!! Aish!"

Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan apapun selain tujuan utamanya, yaitu kelas sang tunangan, Byun Baekhyun. Mereka sudah bertunangan lebih dari dua tahun atas dasar saling mencintai , namun Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk merahasiakannya dari siapapun di sekolah, kecuali Kim-Nyaring-Jongdae. Alasannya adalah , Fans Chanyeol tidak sedikit, dan Chanyeol takut mereka akan menyakiti Baekhyun jika mereka tau bahwa Chanyeol sudah bertunangan.

Dan ucapan Jongdae tadi lah yang paling Chanyeol takuti, kata 'bosan'.

Chanyeol sampai di depan kelas Baekhyun dan mencari keberadaan si mungil, dia melihatnya Tapi Baekhyun tidak sendiri, bukan bersama Kyungsoo atau Luhan, sahabat Baekhyun. Melainkan seorang lelaki tinggi dengan kulit sedikit tan.

"Baekhyun" panggilnya saat dia sudah berada di samping meja tunangannya yang tadinya sibuk berbincang dengan lelaki tinggi tersebut, akhirnya menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Ne? Ada apa Chanyeol-ah?" Mereka hanya dikenal sebagai sahabat jika disekolah, jadi tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka sama sekali kecuali lelaki yang tadi berbincang dengan Baekhyun.

"Kita perlu bicara," Baekhyun mengangguk

"Hm, _go ahead,"_

"Berdua, Baekhyun."

Tapi bel masuk tiba tiba saja berbunyi , membuat Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya kemudian mengatakan

"Tidak jadi, nanti saja," Tapi dengan cuek Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, membuat Chanyeol sedikit negative thinking pada nya bahwa yang dikatakan Jongdae tadi benar. Chanyeol beranjak dari kelas Baekhyun dan sedikit melirik lelaki tadi, lebih tepatnya meneliti name tag namja tersebut, namanya 'Kim Mingyu'

Astaga Chanyeol semakin berpikiran buruk.

Chanyeol baru saja keluar kelas nya saat guru keluar untuk mengakhiri pelajaran terakhir, Tapi ia dikejutkan oleh Baekhyun yang tengah bersender pada dinding disamping pintu kelasnya .

"Chanyeol, Ayo kita pulang!" Mereka memang tinggal satu apartemen dengan dua kamar tidur.

"B-bersama?" Tanya Chanyeol gugup dan terlihat bodoh dimata Baekhyun,

"Kau gila? Tentu saja!" Jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah datar andalannya

Chanyeol mengangguk kaku,

Selama perjalanan menuju apartment terasa sangat sepi di dalam mobil, Tapi Baekhyun tidak tahan dengan kesunyian yang memuakkan ini

"Chanyeol, kau tau? Tadi ada yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku lagi hari ini," ujarnya santai sedangkan Chanyeol hanya fokus pada jalanan, ya itu sih matanya, Tapi jantungnya berdegup kencang, takut takut Baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

Jadi sebagai respon, ia hanya mengangguk sambil berdehem.

"Dia anak yang baik, menurutku. Tapi sayangnya dia terlalu tinggi," lanjut Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mengernyit

"Bukankah aku juga tinggi?" Sahut Chanyeol kesal, Baekhyun menggeleng mantap,

"Kau itu 185, Tapi dia 186 dan Kris 187," Chanyeol membelalak,

"Kau tau tinggi badan mereka?" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan wajah konyol,

"Oh ya Chanyeol, tadi kau ingin bicara apa?"

"A-ah itu, b-bukan apa apa!" Chanyeol itu memang tampan dengan wibawa nya yang luar biasa, Tapi jika bersama Baekhyun, ia akan menjadi seseorang yang pemalu, sedikit sih.

"Eh? Kenapa? Katakan saja!" Paksa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol keringat dingin

"Katakan!"

"Apa kau mulai bosan denganku?!" Ucapnya tanpa sadar sedikit berteriak karena terburu buru

Chanyeol tidak berani menatap Baekhyun, ia takut mendapat jawaban mengerikan, sampai—

"Hentikan mobilnya," datar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol makin kelabakan,

"Hen.ti.kan mobilnya," tekan Baekhyun sekali lagi dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menurut dan menepikan mobil mereka.

"Tatap aku,"

Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap sipit menggemaskan Baekhyun

Baekhyun menangkupkan tangan nya di kedua sisi wajah Chanyeol dan mendekatkan wajahnya sendiri, membuat Chanyeol sedikit gugup.

"Kau meragukanku?" Perasaan Chanyeol berubah menjadi bersalah, ketika melihat wajah sedih Baekhyun.

"Jawab Chanyeol"

"Sedikit sih, ya"

Baekhyun melepaskan tangan nya dari wajah sang kekasih kemudian kembali duduk di kursinya dengan benar

"Baiklah, lebih baik sampai sini saja hubungan—"

GREP!

"Bicara apa kau, Baek?!" Teriak Chanyeol dan semakin mengeratkan pelukan, sedangkan Baekhyun di belakang sana tersenyum manis dan membalas pelukan hangat tersebut.

"Jangan meragukanku~" nada suara yang Baekhyun keluarkan sangat manja dan Chanyeol menyukai itu, sangat.

"Iya iya, tidak lagi deh"

Dan keduanya mengeratkan pelukan.

Well, sebenarnya itu bukan terjadi sekali atau duakali, Tapi seringkali.

End

Maaf ya bener bener ga jelas :( . I'm trying my best to do this but belum bisa bikin ff yang bagus :(((( TAPI AKU AKAN USAHAIN UNTUK ONESHOOT DAN TWOSHOOT SELANJUTNYA AKAN LEBIH BAIK DARI INI , MAKASIH YANG UDAH BACA DAN KALO BISA KASIH REVIEW YA HEHEHE


	2. Control your Jealousy

Chapter 2

(( 2018. 04. 24. Tue ))

 **~•~ CONTROL YOUR JEALOUSY ~•~**

 **ONESHOOT**

 **WARNING! Boy x Boy! Yaoi!**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Jung Jaehyun**

 **Bae Joohyun**

 **Mabel Yuan**

 **Taeil**

 **Dan Lain-lain~**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

 **Hope U Guys will Enjoy it!!!**

 **Songs that I recommend for u to listen while reading this fanfiction :**

 **\- Timeless NCT U**

 **\- Dan kalo kalian ada lagu yang cocok untuk didengerin sambil baca ini, please review ya~**

Baekhyun itu cemburuan, sangat cemburuan malah. Jika orang lain paling benci dibohongi, Baekhyun benci jika Chanyeol didekati orang lain.

Seperti saat ini, seorang gadis yang Baekhyun ketahui namanya adalah Yuan, gadis China seksi itu benar-benar membakar emosi Baekhyun, bagaimana tidak? Dia bermodus- modus ria dengan menempelkan buah dada nya ke lengan Kekar Chanyeol.

Dan apa itu?! Chanyeol tidak terlihat keberatan!!!

Dia benar-benar ingin menangis jika saja sahabatnya, Joohyun tidak tengah memanas-manasi dirinya untuk segera menarik jauh Chanyeol-nya dari wanita murahan tersebut.

"Ayolah, Baek! Apa kau rela jika kekasih mu ditempeli mahluk halus seperti itu?!" Geram Joohyun, dia sungguh kesal pada wanita bernama Yuan Shinchan, maksudku Shan Shan apalah itu! Dia muak sahabatnya terus di perlakukan seperti ini!

"Benar! Joohyun noona benar!" Gumam Baekhyun menggebu, membuat Joohyun tersenyum puas melihat si polos Baekhyun mulai berjalan cepat dan melepaskan wanita gatal tersebut dari kekasihnya kemudian dihempaskannya tubuh wanita itu ke lantai tanpa peduli tatapan kaget yang dilemparkan Chanyeol kepadanya.

"A-aw!" Wanita itu menatap tajam sipit Baekhyun , kemudian menyeringai licik,

"Astaga! Kakiku sakit sekali! Sepertinya terkilir! A-aduh!" Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya keras, Jangan lupakan bahwa Baekhyun itu tetap seorang pria, dia bahkan pernah berkali-kali memenangkan kejuaraan bela diri hapkido saat senior high school dulu.

Chanyeol yang tersadar kemudian tanpa sengaja menabrak tubuh Baekhyun demi berlutut dan memeriksa pergelangan kaki Yuan yang padahal terlihat jauh dari kata sakit.

"Auch! C-chanyeol.. Ini sakit sekali.. hiks..." di seberang sana Joohyun benar-benar geram, hampir saja ia melemparkan high heels yang ia gunakan untuk menimpuk wanita menjijikan itu.

Tapi belum sempat itu terjadi, ucapan Chanyeol menghentikan seluruh pergerakan Baekhyun dan Joohyun,

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Byun Baekhyun!!! Aku tidak ingin mengenalmu lagi!! Semua sikap cemburu sialanmu itu benar-benar memuakkan!! " teriak Chanyeol tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap tak percaya ke arah Chanyeol yang baru saja membentaknya dan langsung beralih untuk kembali berlutut dan menggendong wanita tersebut di punggung kemudian pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang memandang kosong lantai putih di depannya.

"YAK PARK CHANYEOL KEPARAT!!"

TAKKK

"AUCH!"

Belum sempat Chanyeol menoleh, kepalanya sudah terlebih dahulu terhantam sepatu wanita,

Itu high heels milik Joohyun omong-omong.

Joohyun mengelus punggung bergetar milik Baekhyun ,

Sahabatnya sejak sekolah menengah atas nya itu tengah menangis akibat ke'brengsekan' seorang Park Chanyeol.

Joohyun itu sangat menyayangi Baekhyun, bahkan ia sudah menganggap nya sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Baekhyunee.."

"Hiks... noona.. C-chanyeol..."

"Sshhh... berhenti menangis, lihatlah wajah mu yang buruk rupa!" Joohyun bohong, wajah Baekhyun yang sedang menangis adalah salah satu hal yang paling imut di dunia,

"N-Noona!!" Joohyun tersenyum saat mendengar tanggapan Baekhyun.

"Nah," usap wanita cantik itu pada pipi chubby milik si mungil yang dipenuhi jejak air mata.

"Sekarang, lebih baik kita pergi ke Kafetaria dan makan sebanyak-banyaknya!!" Joohyun menepuk kedua bahu Baekhyun dan menariknya berdiri dari kursi taman kampus yang kebetulan sepi.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dengan bibir bawah yang dipoutkan, membuat wanita yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu hampir saja menggigit kepalan tangannya sendiri.

"Baiklah, kajja!!" Rangkul Joohyun di pundak si mungil dan berjalan riang menuju Kafetaria di depan kampus.

Joohyun dan Baekhyun tidak menyadari adanya sepasang mata bulat hitam yang menatap mereka– lebih tepatnya pada Baekhyun– dengan tatapan bersalah.

Sudah beberapa hari terlewati, Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tidak ada yang berani bertatap wajah, bahkan jika mereka tanpa sengaja berpapasan, mereka hanya menundukan pandangan layaknya dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal.

"kkumil geoya gieok sok moseup geudaero nae nunape nega meomchwo isseo..." senandung Baekhyun bahkan terdengar begitu indah sampai-sampai seorang Hubae pun tertarik dan mengintip dibalik pintu ruang musik

"Woah..." ujarnya tanpa sadar terlampau keras membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan memasang wajah terkejutnya.

"Sunbae, S-suaramu..." gumam Hubae tersebut tidak percaya, dia memang mengetahui siapa itu Byun Baekhyun, Tapi dia tidak tau jika Baekhyun mempunyai suara seindah itu.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengernyit bingung, ada apa dengan orang ini?

"Perkenalkan, namaku Jung Jaehyun," Ucap mahasiswa tahun pertama itu sambil tersenyum tampan, Jaehyun namanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian ikut mengulurkan tangannya

"Byun Baek—"

"Baekhyun 'kan"

"Eh? Kau tau namaku?"

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum penuh arti, tentu saja ia tau, dia adalah salah satu penggemar Baekhyun, orangnya yang terkenal ramah, tampan (cantik _sih_ sebenarnya) , dan dia adalah kekasih dari seorang primadona kampus, yaitu Park Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku tau namamu , Sunbae. Barusan kudengar permainan piano mu dan suaramu benar benar luar biasa!" Ucapnya menggebu sedang Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuk nya gugup, tidak ada yang pernah memuji suara dan permainan piano nya selain keluarganya dan Irene, bahkan Chanyeol pun tidak pernah mendengar nya bernyanyi atau bermain piano.

"Uhm, Terima kasih," jawab nya gugup sambil tersenyum

"Tapi, bolehkah aku meminta tolong sesuatu?" Kata Jaehyun membuat Baekhyun bingung sebenarnya, Tapi ia hanya mengikuti ketika disuruh mendekat dan membiarkan si adik angkatan berbisik di telinganya,

Mata dan mulut kecil Baekhyun membulat saat Jaehyun menjauhkan mulutnya, Baekhyun mengangguk angguk cepat dengan wajah bersinar penuh semangat.

"Tenang saja, sebagai bayarannya, Sunbae bisa meminta apapun padaku!" Kata Jaehyun dengan wajah cerah dan terlihat sangat bahagia.

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi dalam jumlah yang banyak

Sudah satu minggu lebih Baekhyun habiskan hampir seluruh harinya bersama Jaehyun dengan piano dan tangga nada juga tinggi rendah suara, dan hal itu tak luput dari penglihatan Chanyeol .

Dia menang mengatakan bahwa dia tak ingin lagi bertemu Baekhyun, Tapi lihat siapa yang termakan omongannya sendiri?

Semakin hari Jaehyun dan Baekhyun terlihat semakin dekat, dan Joohyun selalu menggoda Baekhyun akan hal itu, seperti saat ini . Jaehyun sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu tapi Joohyun masih saja menggoda Baekhyun

"Omo! Apa Jangan-Jangan selama ini Jaehyun hanya ingin berdekatan denganmu Tapi dengan modus baru?!" Baekhyun hanya mengernyitkan dahinya untuk menanggapi sahabat gila nya .

"Tapi Jaehyun mengatakan— uhm, tidak jadi, dia bilang ini rahasia" Baekhyun itu terlalu polos untuk seorang pria berusia hampir duapuluh, dan Joohyun sempat heran akan Hal itu , Tapi sekarang ia terbiasa

"Dia bilang apa ,Baek?! Astaga! Kalian bahkan menyimpan rahasia satu sama lain!!" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pening, dia berjalan sambil sedikit menunduk, menyebabkannya tak sengaja menabrak punggung lebar seseorang. Dan sialnya, orang itu adalah—

"Baekhyun?"

—Chanyeol,

Dan tiba-tiba kesadaran Baekhyun menghilang. Chanyeol panik. Dengan sigap ia menggendong Baekhyun bridal style dan berlari membawa nya ke ruang kesehatan.

Joohyun di belakang sana hanya memasang wajah linglung,

"Astaga! Joohyun bodoh! Bodoh! Baekhyun pucat sekali dan aku malah mengoceh tidak jelas!" Gumamnya bersalah, dan dia pun ikut berlari menuju ruang kesehatan,

Sampai di ruang kesehatan, Chanyeol langsung menyerahkan Baekhyun pada perawat disana, kemudian duduk di kursi dekat pintu masuk. Irene yang baru sampai pun menatap Chanyeol bengis,

"Yak! Mau Apa lagi kau disini?! Sana pergi! Urusi saja wanita murahanmu itu!!" Sentak Joohyun, ya dia masih kesal pada Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada wanita murahan, Joohyun," Jawab Chanyeol dengan wajah lelah, sedikit membuat si wanita merasa Iba, Tapi ia terlalu penasaran,

"Yuan?" Ujar Joohyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti

"Dia hanya seorang teman," Jawabnya santai

"Teman? Teman mana yang menyebabkanmu bertengkar dengan kekasih mu sendiri?" Sindir Joohyun , Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah.

"Dia memang seperti itu—

"Tapi saat dia menempel padamu, Kau tidak terlihat keberatan—

— dari dulu"

—Hah? Tapi dia terlihat menyukaimu–"

"Aku tau" potong Chanyeol cepat

"Lalu Kenapa tidak kau jauhi saja dia?!" Kesal Joohyun tapi Chanyeol masih terlihat santai

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia menyukai ku Tapi aku 'kan mencintai Baekhyun," Chanyeol tersenyum kecil .dan Joohyun tergugu, dia kalah berdebat!

"Ugh Baiklah! Kau menang! Kau menang! Aku akan pergi dulu, sampaikan salamku pada Baekhyunee," Chanyeol mendengus geli dan mengangguk angguk

Joohyun berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakan

"Oh ya satu lagi, noona!" Panggilan Chanyeol membuat Joohyun berbalik dan dihadiahi wajah menyebalkan Chanyeol,

"Jangan pernah melempar orang dengan sepatu tinggimu itu, kalau sudah pendek , ya pendek saja," dengan secepat kilat Chanyeol berlari memasuki ruang kesehatan dan suara tawanya terdengar keluar dari sana

Joohyun mengepalkan tangannya,

"KEPARAT KAU PARK CHANYEOOOOOOL!!!"

Sekitar duapuluh menit, akhirnya Baekhyun membuka matanya dan sakit kepala langsung menderanya, jadi otomatis ia mengerang pelan, membuat orang yang disampingnya khawatir

"Gwenchana?" Baekhyun menoleh cepat dan tergugu,

"C-Chanyeol?" Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum, senyum yang sangat Baekhyun rindukan .

"Berbaringlah, Baek. Kau harus banyak istirahat, tadi perawat bilang bahwa kau kurang tidur dan terlambat makan, memangnya Apa yang menyebabkan itu semua?" Tanya Chanyeol panjang lebar

"E-uh, akhir-akhir Ini aku ada banyak kegiatan, kau tau" — agar aku bisa melupakanmu, Tapi kau malah berada di depanku!

Chanyeol mengangguk, kembali teringat pada anak bernama Jaehyun yang akhir akhir ini dekat dengan Baekhyunnya,

"Baek? Ku dengar akhir akhir ini kau dekat dengan Jung Jaehyun?" Entah itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan.

Baekhyun mengangguk polos,

"Ya aku dekat dengannya, memang nya ada apa?"

"Kalian sudah sedekat apa?" Tanya si tinggi dengan penasaran

"Sangat dekat! Kita bahkan berlatih bernyanyi bersama– tidak tidak, Jaehyun bilang itu rahasia, hehehe," Chanyeol terkejut, ternyata Apa yang sebelum nya ia dengan memang benar, mereka sangat dekat.

"Chanyeol, kau apa kabar?" Suara Baekhyun menghancurkan lamunan nya dan dia tersenyum

"Baik, bagaimana denganmu?"

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk," sangat baik!" Jawab nya antusias , seperti biasanya.

Chanyeol berdecak main-main, "kau bilang sangat baik, Tapi baru saja kau pingsan" ia mencibir dan Baekhyun terkekeh malu-malu

"Hehehe" hanya itu yang Chanyeol dapatkan, ia ikut tertawa.

Well, at least mereka sudah tak canggung lagi.

Jaehyun menatap aneh pada Baekhyun yang tengah melamun sambil tersenyum, memang sih senyuman Baekhyun itu sangat cantik, Tapi tetap saja mengerikan.

"Yak hyung, kau sungguh mengerikan," Baekhyun menoleh

"Eung? Mengerikan?" Jaehyun menggeleng-geleng, mencoba menolak pesona seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Kau tersenyum sendiri," Baekhyun malah tertawa, astaga! Memikirkan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol yang membaik , membuatnya ingin tersenyum sepanjang waktu.

Jaehyun makin bergidik, tadi tersenyum sendiri, sekarang dia malah tertawa . Maka dia memutuskan untuk berlari menjauhi Baekhyun.

"Yak Jaehyun! Tunggu aku!!" Baekhyun ikut berlari dan Jaehyun malah mempercepat kakinya.

BRUGHHH

Jaehyun berhenti berlari dan menoleh kaget pada Baekhyun yang terjerembab di lantai.

Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari kelasnya dan berjalan ke parkiran kampus, Tapi ia malah menyaksikan sesuatu yang membuatnya sakit hati.

Beberapa meter di depannya, ia melihat Jaehyun yang menggendong Baekhyun di punggung nya, mereka terlihat sangat bahagia sambil tertawa-tawa keras, tanpa menyadari adanya Chanyeol disitu.

Jaehyun menurunkan Baekhyun di kursi sebelah pengemudi dan berlari kecil untuk masuk ke mobil dan duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Ayo pulang!!"

"Kajja!!!"

Mereka itu cocok, sama-sama kurang waras.

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh banyak mahasiswa pun datang, yaitu PenSi tahunan. Maaf, author lupa mengatakan nya ya? Dasar author pelupa!

Hehe ,

Dan bagian yang paling istimewa dari pensi ini adalah, banyak mahasiswa yang ikut berpartisipasi dalam bagian ini, yaitu, Band! Ya, tidak juga sih, karena ada beberapa orang yang bernyanyi solo.

Dan ini adalah giliran yang Baekhyun dan Jaehyun tunggu-tunggu.

"Selanjutnya adalah penampilan dari NCT-U !!" Sambut si pembawa acara , Jaehyun dan Taeil, sahabat Jaehyun , pun naik ke panggung dan tebar senyuman tampan.

Chanyeol di kursi penonton hanya menatap datar mereka, jika bukan pesan dari Baekhyun yang ia terima pagi tadi ,

'Chanyeol, kau harus datang dan menonton pertunjukan band di pensi nanti, oke?'

"Uhm, tes-tes, anyeonghaseyo, kami adalah NCT U" kata Jaehyun dari panggung menggunakan mic.

Dan para mahasiswi pun memekik girang.

"Saya memoersembahkan penampilan ini untuk seseorang yang saya suka" suara pada mahasiswa dan mahasiswi pun semakin riuh.

Deg!

Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang, 'Baekhyun?' Dan dia pikir orang yang disukai Jaehyun adalah Baekhyunnya.

"Tapi sebelum itu, saya akan memanggil Baekhyun sunbae untuk naik ke panggung" Jantung Chanyeol makin berdegup kencang.

Di atas sana Baekhyun membungkuk pada penonton dan duduk di atas kursi piano dengan mic di dekatnya.

"Para penonton diharapkan tidak berisik saat penampilan dimulai," kata Pembawa acara disamping panggung.

[ now playing: NCT U Timeless]

(Baekhyun)

kkumil geoya

gieok sok moseub geudaero

nae nunape nega meomchwo isseo

(Jaehyun)

isanghaji

geu oraen shigan dwiedo

nae shimjangeun geunareul banbokhae

(Baekhyun)

du nuneul gameumyeon

gieogeun eoneusae

uril dashi geugoseuro deryeoga

(Taeil)

oneureun kkok malhaeya hal tende soril nael suga eopseo soneul ppeodeo neol jabeuryeo haedo mamdaero andwae

sueopshi yeonseubhan ajik neol saranghae kkeutkkeutnae hajil mothae neol bonaemyeon an doel tende

(Jaehyun)

i hyeonshil gateun kkumeseo kkae

agmong gateun harureul tto samkyeo

(Baekhyun)

But which is real?

nega eopneun nae sesange

naege jueojin geon neol kkumkkuneun geotppun

Chanyeol tertegun, ia bahkan belum pernah mendengar suara Baekhyun indah Baekhyun yang menyanyi.

(Taeil)

du nuneul gameumyeon gieogeun eoneusae uril dashi geugoseuro deryeoga

(Baekhyun)

oneureun kkok magaya hal tende nuneul pihal su eopseo bareul dollyeo domangchiryeo haedo mamdaero andwae

(Taeil)

sueopshi doesaegin ije geumanhaja kkeutkkeutnae makjil mothae neol bonaemyeon an doel tende

i agmongi (oh no no no) i gieogi nal goerobhin daedo

(Jaehyun)

myeot beoni banbokdoeeodo

neol dashi mannal su itneun

[JH/TI] i kkumeuro deureoga

(Baekhyun)

oneulmankeumeun geunyang nagal su eopseo shiganeul meomchwo gieogeul dollyeo

sueopshi kkumkkwotteon dashi shijakhaja kkeutkkeutnae haejundamyeon i kkumeseo nan sal tende

(Taeil)

Oh yeah

(Baekhyun) kkaeji aneul tende

Semua orang bagai terhipnotis dengan penampilan indah dan penuh perasaan di dalamnya , semuanya bertepuk tangan, kecuali Chanyeol yang masih meresapi lirik lagunya yang begitu bermakna.

"Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku sekarang, "

Semua orang makin ribut, junior tampan kesukaan mereka akan menyatakan perasaannya sebentar lagi,

"Lee Taeyong," keributan itu menjadi hening seketika, Jaehyun tersenyum ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata sang pujaan hati.

Dengan langkah pelan, Jaehyun turun dari panggung dan berjalan mendekati pemuda manis bernama Lee Taeyong tersebut

"Y-yak J-Jaehyun, kau bercanda?" Gumam Taeyong saat Jaehyun sudah berada tepat di depan nya.

Jaehyun terkekeh, "Can I be your boyfriend?" Taeyong terbelalak dan hendak melarikan diri Tapi Jaehyun menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan hangat.

Anggukan malu-malu membuat Jaehyun refkek berteriak "YES! ASTAGA BAEKHYUN SUNBAE TERIMA KASIH ATAS BANTUAN–mmmpftttt—" teriakan gila Jaehyun terhenti ketika Taeyong membekap mulut nya , Jaehyun terkekeh canggung sambil melepaskan tangan kekasih nya kemudian memeluk tubuh sang pacar dengan erat, mengabaikan suitan aneh yang Baekhyun dan Taeil suarakan dari panggung menggunakan pengeras suara dan seruan 'cie' dari para penonton.

Tapi suitan aneh dari Baekhyun terhenti saat tangannya ditarik turun oleh pemuda tinggi, Park Chanyeol.

Saat tiba di belakang panggung yang sepi, Baekhyun ia tarik ke dalam pelukannya, membuat tubuh mungil itu tenggelam dalam pelukan eratnya.

"Cha-Chanyeol..."

"Baekhyun maafkan aku..."

Baekhyun membalas pelukan itu dan menggeleng , "aku sudah memaafkanmu saat Joohyun melemparmu dengan sepatu tingginya" Chanyeol terkekeh, kekasih nya ini benar benar konyol dengan ucapannya. Tapi, saat Joohyun melempar sepatu tinggi nya pada Chanyeol, itu berarti Baekhyun sudah memaafkannya dari awal?

"Bagaimana dengan Yuan?"

"Baekhyun, Yuan hanya seorang teman," Baekhyun mengangguk, hampir saja ia merusak momen romantis ini.

Dan selanjutnya, mereka berpelukan lebih dari sepuluh menit lamanya.

Oh! Baekhyun ingat sesuatu!

"Chanyeol..."

"Hm?"

"Lepaskan dulu pelukan ini"

"Tidak mau!"

Baekhyun merona sendiri

"Baiklah"

Padahal Baekhyun ingin mengambil bayarannya dari Jaehyun, yaitu semua music box berbentuk piano.

 _"Sunbae, bisakah kau membantuku untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada temanku? Aku akan membuat sebuah kejutan untuknya, Lee Taeyong."_

 _\- END -_

 _ **HALOOOOO INI ADALAH UNBK HARI KETIGA TAPI AUTHOR MALAH BIKIN FANFICTION HEHEHE, (dan untuk lagu timeless nct u , author emang lagi sukaaaaaa banget sama lagu itu, meaning nya dalem dan bagus banget jadi author saranin kalian buat cari di google arti lyrics lagu timeless itu) MAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH BACA, INI GA JELAS, FEEL NYA GA DAPET SAMA SEKALI, kalo bisa kasih review ya hehe**_

 _ **[dan ff ini terinspirasi dari Jaehyun yang bilang dia katanya mau buat kolaborasi bareng Baekhyun] dan munculah ide aneh ini hehe**_


	3. Coffee and you

2018.05.01.Tuesday.7.31 p.m

Chapter 3

~•oO0Oo•~

\- COFFEE AND YOU -

Main cast :

-Byun Baekhyun 

-Park Chanyeol 

Other cast :

-Kim Jongdae

-Park Chaeyoung (Rosè)

Warning! Yaoi! Gak jelas hehehe

Sorry for all typos (if there are)

( huge sorry kalo ada cerita yang mirip sama ini , I never meant to do it ) 

Rate : T 

Summary : Hanya kisah singkat Baekhyun yang diusir dari rumah dan menemukan cinta pandangan pertamanya, pelanggan pertamanya. Park Chanyeol.

-0oOo0-

"Katanya, bekerja di toko kopi terkenal itu selama dua bulan saja, kau sudah mampu membeli mobil!" Ujar Jongdae menggebu dengan wajah bersemangat sedang yang diajak bicara hanya memasang wajah malas.

"Tidak perlu bekerja juga aku mampu membeli mobil," sahut Baekhyun dan Jongdae menatapnya datar.

"Benar, Tapi itu sebelum kau diusir dari rumah karena orientasi seksualmu yang menyimpang," Baekhyun melotot, sahabat mana yang diminta bantuan untuk mencari pekerjaan dan malah mengejek nya,

Tapi itu memang salahmu Baekhyun bodoh.

Baekhyun menggerutu pelan dan Akhirnya mengangguk,

"Kapan aku dapat melamar disana?"

"Tidak perlu melamar, kau dapat langsung bekerja disana. Kau tau, orang dalam," bisik Jongdae dan setelahnya Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

Ini adalah hari pertama Baekhyun menjadi seorang barista, sebelum awalnya pemilik toko melihat kemampuan Baekhyun yang cukup bagus untuk seorang pemula , ia diterima tentu saja.

Baekhyun bersemangat entah kenapa, mood nya benar-benar baik hari ini.

Lonceng berbunyi, tanda ada seseorang memasuki toko, Baekhyun sempat berpikir bahwa orang ini pasti ingin meminum kopi untuk memulai hari Senin ini.

"Selamat datang–" Baekhyun membulatkan mata dan bibir kecilnya saat netra caramel nya menangkap mahluk tampan dengan tubuh yang terlampau tinggi, sedangkan yang diperhatikan pun hanya menggaruk tengkuknya, siapa yang tidak malu diperhatikan oleh seseorang asing, terlebih– _uhukkk_ –manis.

"Permisi," dan ucapan pemuda tinggi itu menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamuman bodohnya.

"Y-ya? Ah selamat datang, aku minta maaf Hehe," Si tinggi ikut terkekeh pelan dan mendekati counter pemesanan, menyebabkan jantung si mungil hampir meledak di dalam sana.

"Aku ingin memesan Vanilla latte satu dan Caramel frappuccino satu, takeaway," Bahkan pemuda Tampan itu tersenyum manis sekali pada Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kaku kemudian bertanya atas nama siapa,

"Chanyeol untuk Caramel Frappuccino dan Chaeyoung untuk Vanilla latte," Baekhyun dengan gesit beralih dan membuat pesanan pelanggan pertamanya tersebut.

Setelah beberapa waktu, Baekhyun kembali ke counter dan memanggil nama yang tadi disebutkan pria barusan.

Pria tinggi itu datang dan akan mengambil pesanannya Tapi seorang wanita cantik masuk kedalam toko dengan wajah ditekuk dan mengehentakan kakinya saat mengambil langkah menuju si pria tadi.

"Hey, Babe. Bukankah kubilang tunggu saja di mobil hm?" Ujar pria tinggi tadi sambil mengelus rambut panjang si wanita.

Wanita cantik itu mencebik, "Kau lama sekali!" Si pria malah terkekeh dan Akhirnya tersadar bahwa Barista mungil tadi menyaksikan semuanya, Pria tadi menggaruk tengkuknya malu sekali lagi.

"Ah maaf, Baiklah Chae, lebih baik kau kembali kedalam mobil," Wanita itu kembali mencebik Tapi tetap melangkahkan kakinya keluar toko.

Si Tampan kembali menoleh kearah Barista yang menatap nya dengan pandangan tak terbaca,

"Perkenalkan, namaku Park Chanyeol. Apa ini adalah hari pertama mu bekerja disini?" Tanyanya

"Ya, ini hari pertamaku," Chanyeol menatapnya dan Baekhyun salah tingkah

"Namamu?"

"Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol tersenyum, tampan sekali. Baekhyun Sampai kesulitan bernafas.

"Baiklah, Baekhyun. Selamat bekerja, terima kasih. Aku akan sering kesini jika kau yang melayani," setelah membayar pesanannya, Chanyeol melangkah keluar toko.

Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang memasang wajah masam.

"Sayang sekali, dia sudah mempunyai kekasih"

Di luar sana, Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri, "Astaga Byun Baekhyun manis sekali."

Well, siapa yang tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

END OR TBC?

Should I continue this Chapter? Jadi twoshot gitu? Mau gaaaa??? Kalo mau author lanjutin deh hehehe . Anyway, makasih banget buat kakak-kakak yang udah sempetin untuk ngasih review, tbh I'm new in Fanfiction net , so, kalo banyak yang salah mohon maaf sebesar besarnya, I'm learning on how to use Fanfiction net properly. And I hope everything will improve. TERAKHIR LAGI, MAKASIHHHH UNTUK SEMUA SUPPORT NYA

flying kiss*


	4. Coffee and you part 2

-•oOo•-

COFFEE AND YOU 

PART 2 

Summary : Chanyeol dan Chaeyoung putus, Lalu?

-•oOo•-

Sudah berjalan hampir dua minggu Baekhyun menjadi seorang barista di toko ini, semakin lama ia semakin menikmati pekerjaan ini dibanding dirinya yang dulu, yang hanya duduk manis dan menerima kekayaan keluarga nya.

Dan Chanyeol, dia selalu datang setiap harinya, bersama kekasih nya tentu saja.

Kling~

Lonceng di atas pintu masuk berbunyi, menandakan seseorang masuk kedalam toko.

"Selamat datang, Chanyeol," Sapa Baekhyun santai, dibalas senyuman lebar Chanyeol yang terkesan bodoh.

"Aku pesan Caramel Frappuccino satu," Baekhyun menaikan kedua alisnya, "Tidak dengan Vanilla Latte?" Chanyeol menggeleng, Baekhyun Akhirnya mengangguk

"Kemana Chaeyoung?"

"Kami sudah putus,"

"HEEEEE?!" Chanyeol terbahak, reaksi lucu Baekhyun menjadi alasan nya.

"Kenapa kalian putus? Kalian itu benar benar cocok!!" Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang, akibat berteriak. Beruntung didalam toko tidak ada siapa pun selain mereka berdua dan beberapa pegawai lain yang telah terbiasa dengan sifat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun jujur masih menyukai Chanyeol, si cinta pandangan pertamanya. Tapi ia mencoba untuk mengubur perasaan itu begitu tau bahwa Chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih.

Chanyeol berdecak, "Cocok ya? Tapi aku tidak merasa begitu," Baekhyun mengerjap pelan

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol tersenyum lembut.

"Karena kami hanyalah sepasang kekasih hasil dari jodohan orang tua kami," Baekhyun menganga kecil, jaman sekarang masih ada ya yang seperti itu, pikirnya.

"O-oke.."

"Lagipula, aku menyukai seseorang," Baekhyun menggeleng sendiri, ia memang penasaran dan dia memang menyukai si tinggi Chanyeol, Tapi itu adalah privasi.

"Baiklah, tunggu disini—"

"Kau tidak mau tau siapa orangnya?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak—

"Kau."

—Kau mabuk, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol malah tertawa kecil , ia bawa tubuh nya lebih condong ke depan, menangkup kedua pipi chubby yang lama kelamaan bersemu merah muda itu dengan kedua tangannya yang besar.

"Aku menyukaimu, Byun Baek Hyun."

Detik berikutnya terdengar pekikan dari pegawai wanita,

penyebabnya adalah Chanyeol yang menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Baekhyun.

-ooo-

"Hey, Baekhyun," Baekhyun dengan pelan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kemarin kau kabur?"

Sial! Wajah Baekhyun kembali dirambati rona merah muda menggemaskan.

-ooo-

"Yak, Baekhyun."

'Hentikan Chanyeol. Wajahku akan semakin panas!'

"Yak!" Tangan Baekhyun ia tarik dan si mungil menabrak dada bidangnya, Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Apa jawabanmu atas pernyataan ku dua hari yang lalu?" Baekhyun menutup matanya, dia sungguh malu, apalagi berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol yang menggerakan tubuh kecilnya kekanan dan kekiri.

"A-aku..."

"Yes!"

"Aku belum selesai, bodoh!" Dan Chanyeol terkekeh .

"Aku sebenarnya tidak butuh jawabanmu, Karena aku sudah tau jawabannya."

Wajah Baekhyun benar benar panas sampai ke telinga dan yang dapat ia lakukan hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Aku malu..."

Tawa Chanyeol menggelegar memenuhi jalanan malam yang sepi.

 _Chanyeol mengernyit bingung begitu mendapat sebuah voice note dari Jongdae, sahabatnya._

 _'Apa kau juga menyukai Chanyeol?'_

 _Chanyeol mendengarkan dengan serius_

 _'A-ah t-tidak tau!'_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum, mendengar suara Baekhyun saja ia sangat senang. Dan dia tau pasti bahwa si mungil tengah malu._

 _'Jawab dengan benar!'_

 _'A-aku tidak tau! T-Tapi sepertinya... ya? Aku me-menyukainya..'_

 _Detik berikutnya senyuman Chanyeol tertarik dari ujung telinga satu ke yang satunya._

 _Chanyeol memekik, "Astaga dia manis sekali!!!"_


	5. Chanyeol's beloved husband

( 2018.05.05.saturday ) 7.01 pm

-•oOo•-

CHANYEOL's BELOVED HUSBAND 

•Main cast :

\- Park Chanyeol

-Byun Baekhyun 

•Support Cast :

-Park Yoora 

-Kim Jongin

Rate : T 

Genre : Romance, Fluff(?)

(Cerita ini sepenuhnya ide gue, jadi kalo ada yang sama atau mirip, please don't judge before knowing the truth behind it, arasseo?) 

Length : oneshot / oneshoot (?) I don't know which one is the right one but, anyway hehe.

Summary : Chanyeol harusnya sedang memantau pembangunan proyek baru di Jeju. Bukan malah kembali ke Seoul karena Yoora mengatakan bahwa kesayangannya sakit. 

Song recommended : 

• Pit-A-Pat by Kim Chungha 

( Strong women do bong soon OST. )

-•oOo•-

Chanyeol berdecak, ia rasa tubuh nya akan remuk sebentar lagi. Dia baru saja akan terjatuh ke alam mimpi, Tapi sebuah nama muncul di benaknya.

Bibir Chanyeol tertarik lebar, ia hampir saja melupakan si mungil Baekhyun, seorang teman. Ya teman, teman hidup yang telah bersamanya lebih dari satu tahun.

Chanyeol merogoh sakunya, mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor telepon rumah nya, Dia menelepon ke telepon rumah Karena dia tau pasti, Baekhyun bukan seseorang yang setiap saat memegang ponsel genggamnya.

 _"Yeoboseyeo, ini siapa?"_ Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi, bukan suara Ini yang ia ingin dengar.

"Noona?"

 _"Chanyeol?"_

Hening

"Kenapa Noona ada di rumahku?" Yoora, kakak perempuan Chanyeol, berdecak.

 _"Baekhyun sakit, jadi—"_

 _Pip_

Chanyeol dengan cepat memutus sambungan, rasa lelah yang ia rasakan berubah sekejap menjadi khawatir yang berlebih.

"Jongin, siapkan tiket pesawat ke Seoul sekarang juga!" Jongin, sahabat sekaligus sekretaris nya terbelalak,

"Yak, kita masih ada meeting dengan—"

"PERSETAN DENGAN MEETING! BAEKHYUN SAKIT!"

-ooo-

Chanyeol membuka pintu rumahnya. Yoora menyambut dengan cepat.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan langsung pulang," Kata Yoora sambil membantu melepaskan Jas hitam sang adik, hingga hanya tersisa kemeja putih polos. Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan anggukan singkat dan wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

"Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?"

Yoora tersenyum, "Dia hanya kelelahan, Tapi kau tau sendiri daya tahan tubuh Baekhyunie lemah, jadi sekarang dia demam."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, Yoora menyuruhnya untuk segera masuk ke kamar mereka.

CKLEK

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar nya hati-hati, tersenyum kecil begitu melihat si mungil bergelung didalam selimut tebal.

Kamar yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya matahari sore dari jendela pun terasa hangat, Chanyeol mendekati kasur kemudian duduk di sisi nya.

Mengusap surai brunette yang sedikit basah Karena keringat, kemudian beralih mengelus pipi chubby yang terasa hangat.

"Eungh... Chanyeolie.."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Ya, sayang?"

Baekhyun mengerjap, sedikit mengusap matanya yang terasa berat dan panas, "Ini benar Chanyeolie..."

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum sedih, "Hm, maafkan Aku baru pulang."

Baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya lemah, "peluk.." Dan disambut dengan senang hati.

Baekhyun melesakkan kepala nya dileher Chanyeol, dan yang lebih tinggi memeluk pinggang yang lebih mungil.

"Baekhyunie kenapa bisa sakit, hm?" Chanyeol merasa bersalah melihat keadaan suami kecilnya, terlebih saat nafas si mungil terasa panas dan sedikit berat di lehernya.

"Baekhyun... bermain air dengan Luhan, kata Yoora Noona itu penyebab Baekhyun sakit?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, mengecup pucuk kepala yang berkeringat itu dan kembali memeluknya lebih erat.

"Chanyeolie... kenapa baru pulang?" Chanyeol merasa semakin sesak, ia memang pergi beberapa hari untuk mengawasi pembangunan proyek baru di Jeju.

Baekhyun menjauhkan kepala nya dari leher Chanyeol, menatap si pemilik leher.

"Maaf, aku pergi ke Jeju untuk bekerja," Baekhyun berbinar walaupun matanya masih sedikit sayu.

"Jeju? Pantai? Baekhyun suka pantai!" Chanyeol terkekeh, mengecup kening hangat Baekhyun dan tersenyum lembut.

"Baekhyunie suka pantai 'kan? Maka dari itu, Baekhyunie harus segera sembuh dan setelah itu baru kita berlibur ke pantai," Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum manis.

"Sekarang, Baekhyunie harus banyak istirahat, makan dan Jangan lupa minum obatnya, oke?" Baekhyun kembali mengangguk,

"Nah, Ayo tidur lagi," Kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan berharap,

"Chanyeolie menemani Baekhyun 'kan?" Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyuman menenangkan, Mengusap-usap rambut halus Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa matanya kembali mengantuk, Ia sandarkan kepalanya di dada si dominan dan sedikit demi sedikit mulai menuju ke alam mimpi.

"Baekhyun sayang Chanyeol..."

Begitu terdengar dengkuran berat—sulit bernafas karena flu dan demam— dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol ikut memejamkan matanya, diikuti senyuman bahagia nya.

 _Baekhyun memang bukan seorang 'suami' yang selalu menyambut Chanyeol dengan apron di tubuhnya, ia hanya menyambut Chanyeol dengan senyum kekanakan dengan rentangan tangan lebar._

 _Baekhyun memang bukan seorang suami yang dapat membuatkan nya kopi ketika Chanyeol merasa lelah, ia hanya bisa memberikan pelukan hangat sebagai bentuk penguat dan rasa sayang._

 _Baekhyun bukanlah pasangan hidup yang didambakan semua orang di luar sana, ia hanya dambaan Chanyeol dan keluarga._

 _Baekhyun berbeda, Baekhyun bukan pria berusia duapuluh lima pada umumnya, bahkan sejak kecil._

 _Baekhyun bukan pria manis di luar sana, yang menggunakan pemanis buatan. Baekhyun adalah sumber dari manisnya pemanis._

 _'Aku harap terus seperti ini, aku juga menyayangi dan mencintai Baekhyun'_

 _Baekhyun sayang Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol sayang, cinta, dan dia terjebak di dalam sebuah ruangan cinta dari Baekhyun._

 _END-_

 _Gue gatau kenapa suka banget sama oneshot kali ini, it's like one of the best fanfic I've ever made (in my opinion) , dan gue pikir juga oneshot kali ini mungkin lebih ada feel nya? I guess it is, Karena waktu ngetiknya itu gue sendiri gatau kenapa, ide ide dengan lancar mengalir aja ke otak gue and here it is! Semoga kalian suka, And last but not least,_

생일 축하해 BYUN BAEKHYUN, and yes, the reason why gue pake informal bcs I think exo and EXO-L adalah sebuah keluarga, . Wish you all the best, Baekhyun. (And SM cepetan dong confirm Chanbaek *maap lagi mimpi* )

OKAY THANK YOU UWUWUWUWUWU

Makasih buat semua reviewer, dan maaf untuk typo hehehe.


	6. I hate my phone or ffn?

_oOo_

\- Wacky -

Pairing : 

-Chanbaek 

Genre : Romance(?) 

SHORTFIC

Rate : T 

Summary : 

Baekhyun memukul junior yang menindas kesayangannya, Chanyeol.

-ooo-

"Bela diri itu digunakan untuk hal-hal positif, bukannya memukul adik kelas,Byun Baekhyun!" Teriakan sang pelatih menggema di ruang latihan ekskul hapkido, di depan murid yang terlihat sama emosinya.

Si murid yang dipanggil Byun Baekhyun itu mendongak dari tundukan kepala yang tadinya ia lakukan , menunjukan kilatan amarah di mata sipitnya.

"Itu kau tau, Bahwa bela diri digunakan untuk hal positif, lalu Kenapa kau menyalahkan ku dan mengambil keputusan seenak jidat penuh kerutanmu!" Pelatih Lee melebarkan kedua matanya, melirik kearah Pelatih Song yang terlihat semakin marah akan balasan Baekhyun.

"Biar kuberi tau, Memukul seorang adik kelas tak bersalah bukanlah hal pos—"

"Jika kau adalah seorang pelatih, harusnya kau tau mana hal positif mana yang bukan! Bela diri Saya ikuti agar Saya dapat membela diri sendiri dan membantu orang lain! Dan saya membela seseorang yang ditindas, apa terdengar salah di telinga kotor mu itu? Dan kau melihat kejadiannya juga! Lagipula dari namanya saja sudah jelas jelas itu Bela-diri! _if you don't even know what it means, then you should stop teaching, you idiot!_ " Setelah puas berbicara panjang lebar dan menghadiahi satu bogeman mentah di rahang si Pelatih. Dia berlalu dengan cepat tanpa memperdulikan semua bola mata yang hampir keluar dari rongganya.

Setelah sampai di kelas, Baekhyun dengan tergesa merapihkan semua buku yang berserakan di mejanya, memasukannya kedalam tas dan menyampirkan ransel itu di satu bahunya, kemudian keluar kelas tanpa perduli jam masih menunjukan waktu istirahat pertama.

Dia melangkah dengan aura membunuh yang membuat siapapun menyingkir takut dari koridor sekolah menuju gerbang sekolah belakang.

Baru saja ia melemparkan ransel nya keluar gerbang, tiba tiba sebuah tangan besar memegang bahunya. Menghela nafas dan menarik senyuman manisnya, Baekhyun membalikan badan dan mendapat tubrukan cukup kuat di tubuhnya.

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya dan balas memeluk erat sosok tinggi pemilik tangan besar tersebut. Sedikit menggerakan tubuh keduanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, Baekhyun terkekeh pelan akan sikap menggemaskan laki-laki ini.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, dan menangkup wajah laki laki yang sebelas cents lebih tinggi darinya itu, tersenyum menenangkan dan mengelus pipi si tinggi.

"Chanyeol, tenang hey."

Laki-laki itu, Park Chanyeol, kekasih dari si pendek Baekhyun yang terkenal sebagai ketua ekskul hapkido, sedangkan Chanyeol adalah anak kebanggan para guru Karena kepintaran dan kebaikannya. Banyak yang melakukan tindakan bullying pada Chanyeol, Tapi itu hanya bertahan sampai akhirnya Baekhyun menyatakan perasaannya pada si Anak emas guru dan menjalin hubungan.

"Baekhyunie, maafkan aku... a-aku..." Baekhyun terkekeh, merapihkan kacamata kekasih tampannya dan mengusap sedikit keringat di dahi mulusnya yang tertutup poni.

"Aku yang dikeluarkan dari ekskul hapkido bukanlah masalah besar. Yang masalah adalah kau yang dibully oleh Junior sialan tidak tau diri ,bau kencur dan minyak telon—" Ocehan Baekhyun terhenti begitu melihat Chanyeol yang tertawa.

Chanyeol memang hanya tertawa, bahkan pelan sekali, Tapi di mata Baekhyun itu adalah sebuah pemandangan yang bahkan lebih indah dari perut kotak enam Wu Shixun idolanya, Chanyeol benar benar tampan.

Chanyeol jadi malu sendiri, dipandangi Baekhyun yang tidak berkedip adalah hal yang biasa sih, Tapi tetap saja Chanyeol malu.

Sepertinya Pasangan ini benar benar bertukar tubuh, yang tinggi dan cocok menjadi dominan malah malu sedang yang submissive malah terang-terangan menatap si dominan.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Jadi ada apa kemari?" Tanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol jadi ingat tujuan utamanya.

"Ayo bolos bersama!"

Well, Chanyeol memang seorang kutu buku akut, Tapi saat Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun, maka dia akan menjadi Baekhyun Maniac akut–keras–parah–kronis, ya semacamnya kau tau.

Dan Jangan mengira mereka akan membolos ke club malam karena demi tuhan ini masih siang— walaupun jika sudah malam mereka tidak akan pergi kesana— Karena mereka hanya akan membolos ke rumah Chanyeol yang besarnya seperti kerajaan Silla di fanfiction yang sering Baekhyun baca di Fanfiction net.

Astaga dia curhat.

END-

Astaga I don't even know what this is HAHA. Maaf ya ini super.duper. Ga jelas. Juseonghamnida~ dan dari kemarin udah nulis beberapa ff (banyak sih sebenernya) Tapi idk why suka tiba tiba bilang mood buat ngelanjutin, dan ada satu one shoot yang masih ngendep di Notes hp gue yang bener bener gue suka, sweet gituuuuu (emang sih ya gue bikin nya yg sweet mulu wkwk)

DAN FF BUATAN GUE ITU KAYAKNYA AMAN AMAN AJA KALO DIBACA LAGI PUASA.

Selamat menunaikan Ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan :) . 

Thanks for all of your support . Love u guys so so so so much muah muah wkwk

Dan gue minta maaf sama bagian pertama itu gue ga ngerti lagi ini hp gue yg tolol atau ffn nya yang geblek, I don't know and I don't fucking want to know ok. 


	7. Am i fat?

2018.05.16.Wednesday.3:25PM

_oO0Oo_

\- fat ?-

Cast :

-Chanyeol 

-Baekhyun 

Rate : T 

Genre : Romance(?), Fluff

Shortfic 

Warning: Yaoi / BoyxBoy! 

Summary : Chanyeol akan mengutuk Jongin dan Luhan yang mengatai Baekhyun . Gendut katanya.

-ooo-

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan dari tumpukan kertas menuju seseorang yang baru saja membuka— atau lebih tepatnya membanting— pintu ruang OSIS.

Mengerutkan dahinya , Chanyeol merentangkan kedua tangannya begitu melihat kekasih ekhem–pendek–nya melangkah ke arahnya.

Sedikit terkekeh saat si mungil semakin mendesak ke lehernya dan mengusak hidungnya disana.

"Chanyeolie~" Rengeknya dan Chanyeol tau bahwa dia harus meninggalkan tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS untuk sementara dan mengurus bayi besar satu ini.

"Ada apa hm?" Sahutnya sambil mengusap-usap rambut brunette beraroma strawberry. Si mungil menggeleng pelan sebelum akhirnya mendongakan kepalanya, menyebabkan hidungnya dan hidung Chanyeol bersentuhan, diam beberapa detik dan keduanya tertawa bersama.

"Chanyeolie.. apa aku... ehm.. ge-gendut?" Chanyeol kembali mengerutkan keningnya, bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun menanyakan hal seperti ini?

Melihat reaksi Chanyeol, Baekhyun menekuk bibirnya ke bawah, matanya berkaca-kaca dan siap untuk menangis. Sedangkan Chanyeol baru tersadar bahwa dia belum mengatakan apapun dan Baekhyun salah mengartikan reaksi nya barusan.

"Sayang, Kau tidak—"

"Hiks... Chanyeolie... a-aku g-gendut... hiks.." Chanyeol menutup kedua matanya sebentar, menahan diri agar tidak menciumi wajah terlampau imut Baekhyun yang tengah menangis.

"Cup cup cup, Jangan menangis ya Baekhyunie.." ujarnya seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun. Merasa tidak cukup, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh berisi Baekhyun keatas pangkuannya , beruntung hanya ada mereka berdua di ruang OSIS siang ini.

Setelah merasa Baekhyun sedikit lebih tenang, Chanyeol meregangkan pelukannya dan sebelah tangannya mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang dibasahi air mata, mengecup pipi mochi si mungil dan tersenyum–sangat–tampan.

Nafas Baekhyun masih sedikit tersendat-sendat dan itu justru menambah kadar keimutannya.

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu, hm?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan lembut, Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dibarengi dengan alisnya yang menukik tajam, Benar-benar manis.

"Jongin dan Luhan..." Jawab Baekhyun masih dengan raut wajah kesal, Chanyeol berdecak, dua orang iseng itu memang hobinya mengganggu Baekhyun, dan jika ditanya kenapa, mereka selalu menjawab _"Habisnya Baekhyun lucu sih"_

Chanyeol menghela nafas, kembali mengusap-usap surai si mungil,

"Baekhyun..." Baekhyun balas menatap Chanyeol dan muncul semburat merah muda menggemaskan begitu melihat tatapan Chanyeol untuknya, penuh cinta dan rasa sayang.

Yang tadinya Chanyeol mau serius, Tapi malah tertawa pelan akibat tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun. Berdeham pelan, Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukan di pinggul Baekhyun dan yang dipangku juga mengeratkan belitan tangannya di leher Chanyeol.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka, karena—" Baekhyun menatap netra bulat Chanyeol ,

"—You're not fat, You're just fluffy and nice to hug with"

 _Blush!_

- **END** -

Makasih buat semua yang udah baca shortfic aneh ini. Gue ngomong gini bukannya gue udahan di dunia ffn, cuma mau bilang makasih aja wkwk.

Dan sebenernya sedih sih Karena katanya Elyxion gaakan ada di Indonesia, Tapi Akhirnya gue sadar, gaada guna nya sedih-sedih gitu, jadi ada baiknya kita nabung untuk comeback exo dan kembali meraih rekor penjualan album.

 **DAN TOLONG DOAIN EXO TERUTAMA CBX YANG BENER BENER PADAT JADWAL NYA, MEREKA PASTI CAPEK BANGET TAPI DEMI EXOL MEREKA RELA KAYA GITU. CBX itu sibuk konser cbx itself dan Elyxion, belum lagi buat Encore concert dan comeback, gue ga tega banget, Tapi SM tega :( .**

 **And btw buat yang ga ngerti, itu artinya : Kamu tidak gendut, kamu cuma fluffy dan enak dipeluk. UWUWUWUWUWUWUWU HEHEHE**


	8. Wang eun?

2018.05.20.3:02pm.sunday

-oOo-

Wang Eun?

Shortfic 

-ooo-

Chanyeol berdecak, merasa kesal sendiri karena sang guru memulangkan para murid di kelasnya lebih lambat dari yang seharusnya.

Langit telah gelap , tapi memang dasarnya Seoul adalah kota aktif yang tidak tau kata _tidur_ , pukul tujuh malam dingin ini pun masih banyak orang berlalu-lalang, termasuk Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk merutuki nasibnya yang memiliki wali kelas menyebalkan.

[ play EXO CBX- For You (harus bangettttt) ]

Rintik-rintik hujan mengejutkan semua orang, mulai berlari-lari kecil untuk mencapai tempat berteduh, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang berlari menuju rumahnya yang masih dapat memakan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit berjalan kaki.

Tiba tiba Langkahnya terhenti, netranya terpaku pada satu titik, dimana berdiri seseorang yang satu tahun ini mengisi mimpinya, alam bawah sadarnya.

Dia membalikan tubuhnya, balas menatap netra bulat Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum tipis,

"I found you...

Park Chanyeol..."

-it's tbc-

Nanti gue bikin part 2 nya oke oke oke


	9. Dive right inro you

2018.05.21.Monday.10:05-10:58pm

_•oOo•_

\- Dive -

•Shortfic 

•Chanbaek 

•Romance? 

Summary : Before i dive right into you, Byun Baekhyun. 

Song : Harus sambil dengerin lagu ed Sheeran yang Dive.

-ooo-

Baekhyun itu cantik, bahkan melebihi Emma Watson.

Baekhyun itu indah, melebihi pemandangan di _Hintertux_ _Glacier_ _Ski_ _Resort_ yang berada di music video _Ed_ _Sheeran_ sekalipun.

Baekhyun adalah matahari ku, Ya aku, Park Chanyeol.

 _Maybe I came on too strong,_

 _Maybe I waited too long,_

Di bawah pohon rindang, taman sore hari dengan angin yang membelai surai hitam halus itu.

 _'Dengar-dengar, Baekhyun menerima pernyataan cinta Taeyeon sunbae...'_ ucapan itu terus menggema di setiap langkah yang ku ambil.

"Chanyeol-ah.." ujarnya manis, selalu. Dan itu cukup untuk membuatku tersenyum tipis.

"Ya?"

"Hari ini kau tampan sekali..."

 _I could fall, or I could fly,_

 _Here in your aeroplane.._

"Begini Baekhyun..."

"Hm?" Cantik, benar-benar cantik.

"Apa kau... berpacaran dengan Taeyeon?"

Baekhyun terdiam, kemudian menggeleng pelan, wajah tenang nya mengalahkan semua suara bising khas anak-anak di taman.

"Tidak, aku 'kan hanya sayang Chanyeol..."

 _I could live, or I could die,_

 _ **Hanging on the words you say...**_

"Kenapa?" Wajah itu terlihat bingung, sama sepertiku yang meminta penjelasan akan ucapan nya barusan.

"Apa yang kenapa?"

"Kenapa... kau sayang padaku?"

Dia tersenyum lagi, kali ini lebih cantik dan menenangkan dari sebelumnya.

"Karena, aku cinta Chanyeol."

 _So don't call me baby,_

 _Unless you mean it..._

"Aku sayang, mungkin sudah bertambah dan menjadi cinta," Tambahnya dengan wajah lembutnya.

 _You're a mystery,_

 _I have travelled the world, there's no other boy like you.._

 _No one, what's your history?_

 _Do you have a tendency to lead some people on?_

 _'Cause I heard you do,_

Aku tertegun, dia yang selama ini kusukai diam-diam, kusayangi selama duapuluhsatu tahun hidupku, juga mencintaiku?

 _So let me know the truth,_

 _Before I dive right into you..._

"Aku sudah menduga ini akan terjadi.. dimana kau akan membenci ku karena aku yang menyayangimu bukan sebagai sahabat..."

Rasanya aku ingin menggeleng sebanyak mungkin, Tapi yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah berkaca-kaca layaknya orang bodoh.

Baekhyun menggeser duduk nya, mendekati ku dan mengangkat jari-jari indah itu menuju wajahku, mengusap air mata yang baru ku sadari telah turun dengan sendirinya.

"Tidak apa, Chanyeol-ah... Aku senang kau mau mendengarkan.." Dan lagi, aku terpana pada senyuman cantiknya, walau aku dapat melihat tatapan sedihnya.

Dia berdiri, tanpa menatapku dan siap melangkah jika saja tanganku tidak menariknya untuk kembali duduk di rerumputan dan menenggelamkan wajahku di ceruk lehernya.

"Maafkan aku ya, Chanyeol..."

Aku menggeleng, mengangkat kepala ku dari lehernya, menyatukan kedua kening kita, dan menatapnya lembut, seperti yang selalu dia lakukan padaku.

Menjauhkan wajahku dan beralih pada keningnya, ku kecup surai hitam yang menutupi dahinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sampai gila rasanya..."

 _Before I dive right into you._

Sekarang aku menyesal baru menjawabnya detik tadi, setelah beratus-ratus kali Baekhyun menyatakan perasaan nya padaku.

Mungkin jika aku menerima mu sejak kali pertama kau mengatakan nya, aku sudah merasakan bahagia nya mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun.

- _ **end**_ -

Yosh this is inspired by Ed Sheeran Dive's song lyrics, I know ini feel nya ga dapet, Tapi I've tried my best. Makasih buat yang udah review dan support.

So the point is : Chanyeol dan Baekhyun udah salingsayangdan cinta satu sama lain, Tapi Karena Chanyeol yang terlalu malu dan takut bahwa yang Baekhyun omongin itu cuma sekedar lelucon atau sebuah kebohongan, jadi Chanyeol ga nerima-nerima Baekhyun yang Sebenernya ga cuma sekali nyatain perasaan, dan baru kali ini Chanyeol ngerespon. Mereka itu udah sahabatan lama ya.

Ini Chanyeol point of view, tadinya mau gue bikin sad ending, Tapi gue inget kalo tujuan utama gue bikin 'universe nya Chanbaek?' Itu untuk mengobati rasa Sakit kalian habis baca Angst FF, dan juga gue gamau para readers jadi sedih kalo ini sad ending. Karena bikin orang lain sedih itu ga baik.


End file.
